U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,052 discloses a brushcutter which includes a bowden cable for controlling the drive motor. The bowden cable can be actuated via a throttle lever. A second lever is provided for fixing the throttle lever in desired positions and this second lever tightly clamps the throttle lever via an eccentric cam arrangement. To fix the throttle lever, the operator must simultaneously hold the throttle lever in its position and actuate the second lever for fixing the throttle lever. This results in a rather awkward procedure for the operator.